Stay With Me Forever
by CemeBlack
Summary: Alan respected and thought of Mr. Gold as a dear friend and she enjoyed his company he could get the things she needs and all he asked in return is to be able to listen to her music? But as the mystery of Storybrooke unfolds will Alan learn that there is more than just this reality world she knows and will she truly be able to give her love to Mr. Gold?
1. Introduction

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ONCE UPON A TIME CHARACTERS THEY OWN TO THEIR CREATORS**

**STAY WITH ME FOREVER**

The doorbell went off indicating a new customer has entered. Mr. Gold made his way to the front and then he saw the Red-haired woman standing in the doorway she wore a purple long jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans with black boots. Some of her hair framed her right eye. She smiled when she saw him.

"Good Morning Miss Johnson. How can I help you today?" He asked politely and made his way towards her.

"Good Morning Mr. Gold. I wanted to know if my order has arrived today?" She asked and he went behind his desk taking out a box.

"Why yes, it arrived early this morning." He said and opened it inside was a dagger its holt was black with a ruby in the middle and its sheath was black and red, she had been looking for this dagger for awhile, seeing she loved collecting stuff as a hobby but her true passion laid in music.

"It is beautiful – how did you even get it Mr. Gold." She asked shocked that he had managed to get the right one.

"Let's just say I have my ways and leave it at that." Mr. Gold smiled and she watched him.

"Fine, so how much do I owe you Mr. Gold?" She asked knowing with Mr. Gold everything came with a price. Many was afraid of him but she found him a very interesting man to be around with he had his humour side.

"How about you play me a beautiful song as payment and enlighten me with your tales." He said with calm and she watched him with a surprise expression.

"Is that all you want Mr. Gold?" She asked in disbelieve."

"For now that will do. Your music is very soothing to hear and I enjoy listening to your tales. I'll come by tomorrow to collect." He said and handed her the box she smiled.

"Then I look forward to your visit Mr. Gold and I'll make dinner too, can't let you starve." She said and then walked towards the door excited to have the item she's been waiting for she turned as she opened the door.

"Good day to you Mr. Gold." She said with a bright smile and he made a small smile at her.

"Good day to you too Miss Johnson until tomorrow." He said and she closed the door. For a moment he stood unmoving just watching the door where she had gone out. He remembered everything unlike the other Storybrooke people and he knew exactly who she was; she was after all the woman he had once met in the woods the fierce and interesting woman with one bright blue eye and the other one a brilliant green. He smiled and went to his workshop to continue working on his trinkets. He was looking forward for tomorrow night. Listening to her play was something he had enjoyed, it soothed his mind and she was an excellent person to talk to her tales was interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ONCE UPON A TIME CHARACTERS THEY OWN TO THEIR CREATORS**

**STAY WITH ME FOREVER**

**CHAPTER 1**

**She sat on a bolder one knee resting down while the other one was on the bolder she wore a green-golden long sleeve gown. Her red hair was tied in a ponytail some of her hair laid over her right eye. She wore a brown belt around her waist. She had been wanting to get away from the home for a while just to be able to enjoy the calming atmosphere of the forest. She took out a flute that she had made herself from the finniest metal it wasn't that hard if your father was a blacksmith. She touched the smooth surface, it was her greatest treasures because she had made it herself with a bit of her father's help. She put the flute to her mouth and closed her eyes, then she started to play a beautiful sad tune that traveled through the wind; the autumn leaves fell to the ground. Her red hair blew lightly in the wind but she didn't pay any heed her mind was on the music listening to it. Her dream was to became a traveling Musician and listen to tales of travelers who have been to many different kingdoms. She had often met travelers and they had told her many tales which she loved listening to, she was ashamed to admit that she had no friends because of her different-colour eyes it unnerved many. Her father had laughed at her and said that she shouldn't waste her time with such trivial things and focus on learning the family business seeing he had no son. There were times however that she could tell her father was keeping something from her but she wasn't sure what. She was unaware of the stranger who listened to her playing and his exciting smirk as he put his hands together. Then he skipped towards her.**

"**Why are you here alone dearie?" A voice spoke behind her making her jump with fright and drop her flute likely it fell on her lap and she quickly picked it up and turned around.**

"**Don't sneak up on me like that – you scared me have to death." She said feeling her heart hammering in her chest. The stranger made a fake surprise look and she couldn't help but giggling at his expression.**

"**You didn't answer my question Dearie." He pointed out and went to sit on the bolder she had occupied moments before and he watched her. She watched him noting his golden-gray skin and his clothes and his wavy brown hair that reached till his shoulders and brown eyes.**

"**I was looking for a place where I could play my flute peacefully. " She answered and he put his finger on his chin watching her carefully. Then he jumped up and stood before her with a big grin.**

"**What is your name Dearie?" He asked and she smiled up at him.**

"**It is…"**

"Hi, Alan what are you doing?" A voice called her and she looked up to see Henry the mayor's son as he walked into the Diner.

"Morning Henry – I'm just thinking what song I should play tonight." She answered with a smile. Henry moved in opposite her and watched her carefully. When Ruby come by he ordered his normal and watched Alan as she went through some papers.

"Why? Is someone coming to visit you tonight?" He asked curiously and she looked up at him with a smile again she had always enjoyed Henry's company they often shared tales. He believed that the book Mary Margaret had given him was real and that there was some kind of curse. She had found this fascinating and enjoyed listening to him, it was strange but she somehow felt that he might be right even though it sounds silly.

"Why yes. Mr. Gold is coming over for a visit. I promised him I'd make dinner and the works.-" She paused and took a sip of her coffee watching the emotions play off his face. "So, have you figured out who I am?" She asked after a while without paying attention to him she looked through her work and even some pictures of artifacts she has yet to get.

"No, not yet but I will." He said and then took a sip watching her again then as if he remembered something he sat the cup down, and looked through his bag for something. "By the way this is for you" He handed her an envelope she took it from him and watched the careful handwriting in the front. "Mr. Gold told me to give it to you." Henry explained and she made a small smile as she touched the letter she then put it one side deciding to read it later.

"Thank you Henry. Is there anything else?" She asked as he finished his drink and laid the money down.

"No, I have to go now – see you." He said and went out the door. Ruby returned shortly after watching Alan.

"Is it true that Mr. Gold is coming to you tonight?" She asked curious and Alan smiled it had been something she had gotten use to the shock and surprise that she actually wasn't afraid of Mr. Gold but found him quit charming in a way. She enjoyed his sarcasm and his sense of humour.

"Yes, it is an agreement we had considering the dagger he got for me."

"So it is a way of payment."

"Yes…why?" She looked at Ruby who moved from side to side "What did you thought it was?"

"I thought it was like a date." Ruby blurted out and Alan watched her with a shock expression a date, is that what the others also thought who had heard that Mr. Gold was coming over to her apartment. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"A date? What made you think that?" She asked and Ruby made a small smile.

"Well, you are doing all this and even planning on making dinner for the both of you. He is coming to your place at night meaning you two will be alone and…-" She pointed to the envelope "He gave you a love letter." She added.

"It's not a love letter!" She said suddenly

"How do you know have you read it?" Ruby inquiry making Alan shake her head. "Precisely and you do spend a lot of time together." She pointed out and Alan smiled again.

"Well, I understand but I assure you it is not what you think it is just business he is able to get the things I need and he says my music is soothing to hear." She said and Ruby merely shook her head and cleared the table.

"Well, whatever just be careful." Ruby warned and took the money from Alan. Alan stood up and gathered everything into her bag. She held the letter and once again saw her name written fully and under that stood 'From Mr. Gold' she was now curious what sort of letter it was. She put it in her bag and said her farewell and made her way out the door.

"**Would you like to accompany me Dearie?" The stranger said coming from behind her she turned and saw he was holding his hand out to her, even though she had told him her name he insisted on calling her Dearie, and though they had met again coincidentally he had as of yet to tell her who he was, but she think she already knew he was a tradesman in a way and he was feared by many her father told her to stay away from him that he was a dangerous man but Alan was far more curious to hear his tales then to worry about what people though he had come towards the clearing which was now like a meeting place for them and had insisted in hearing her play her songs to him. He was the first person who had asked her to play for him and she enjoyed it very much. To her he was her only friend even though he might never accept being friends with her she just enjoyed his company. It had come somewhat of a norm.**

"**I would love to." She said and took his hand he laughed that high pitched laugh and then shook her hand and turned around.**

" **Then where should we go dearie-" he placed his finger on his mouth then he turned to look at her, "I know why don't you decide dearie." He placed his hands together watching her.**

"**Me – I would love to go to the meadow." She said and he smiled again and without thought or warning took her by her arm and disappeared in a puff of smoke…**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ONCE UPON A TIME CHARACTERS THEY OWN TO THEIR CREATORS**

**STAY WITH ME FOREVER**

**CHAPTER 2**

Alan stood in her kitchen busy with cooking she had already decided to wear a red button down shirt and black jeans, her hair was loose and she put the cake in the oven putting the timer on she made her way towards the lounge and sat down she then looked at the letter and then took it and opened it the paper was on finest quality and she enjoyed the beautiful letters that read so smoothly.

"Dear Alan Johnson.

I just recall never setting a date with you for tonight I will be there at seven to collect my payment. Until then enjoy your day. I also have business to discuss with you.

From: Mr. Gold."

She sat back in the couch it was 5 now he'll be here in two hours by then she will be ready with food and the song that she had finally decided to play for him. She just hoped it would be enough.

Mr. Gold had closed his shop early and was walking cane in hand towards his car, he was looking forward in tonight when Alan would play a song for him – he wondered what song she would play for him. He was well aware of her talent in music and her hobby of collecting items. He stopped by his car and looked up at the sky the weather was nice not too hot nor too cold, clouds slowly formed in the sky, it reminded him of when he was back in Fairyland with Alan in that meadow filled with flowers and butterflies. He opened his door and climbed in his car.

"**This is beautiful." She exclaimed with excitement as she saw the many colourful flowers and the butterflies that flattered around. A breeze made her hair blow and her ribbon she normally tie it with go loose and her hair fell in waves till her waist. Then she turned around and watched the man who stood with his hands behind his back.**

"**So, it is true – you are that kind of trader are you?" She asked and went to stand before him her eyes revealed to him. They were the eyes of the sky and the grass and her hair reminded him of a warm fire. He had made a deal with her father the blacksmith who was known throughout the kingdoms as the one who can make anything out of metal a deal that consist of his daughter.**

"_**Please, can you save them?" the man begged the imp known as Rumpelstiltskin put his hands together and regarded the man and his wife who was ill. **_

"_**Of course I can…" he chirped and then held his finger towards her belly "but for a prize." He said and the man held his wife's hand and bowed his head she was slipping away and with her gone what about the baby?**_

"_**What is your prize?" He asked and the imp laughed with excitement. "A life for a life. I cannot save them both." He said and the man narrowed his eyes.**_

"_**You mean my wife or my child?" He asked and the imp nodded the man was about to say something then he heard his wife's voice.**_

"_**Save the child Rumpelstiltskin. I also like to make a deal." She said directly at Rumpelstiltskin.**_

"_**O, goodie goodie." He said excited the woman ached in pain and then she made a small smile.**_

"_**Dear, I want you to promise me that you will abhor to this deal no matter what?" She asked and then she looked at Rumpelstiltskin.**_

"_**I want you to protect my child and give her a talent. In return for this she will use her talent and one day she will be yours forever." The woman said and then Rumpelstiltskin made a gesture with his hand.**_

"_**Deal ahahahah." He said with excitement and turned to the door.**_

"_**Your baby will be save as promised I shall return again to see how she has grown." Then he was gone.**_

"**Whatever do you mean dearie?" He said and then she smiled.**

"**You're Rumpelstiltskin." She said folding her arms pleased with her statement he laughed and watched her with amusement.**

"**Your right. Tell you what why don't you play that flute of yours?" He said and she looked at him with a puzzling look, but she took out her flute and began to play as she played the flowers moved and the butterflies swayed some pedals blew in the breeze and Rumpelstiltskin folded his hands together and grinned.**

"_**The gift I will give your child will be music."**_

Mr. Gold knocked on the door of Alan's apartment and she opened and said with a warming smile.

"Welcome Mr. Gold." She smiled and he greeted her too then he walked in and saw the table was set with candle light and the food was set out. He smiled and made his way to the table where he sat down she sat down opposite from him.

"Would you care for some coffee?" She offered and he made a small smirk.

"I'd be delighted."

"Then wait here-" She stood up. "I'll get the coffee and the food."

"Have you think of a song to play for me Miss Johnson?" Mr. Gold asked after a while of silence.

"Yes, I've been working on one I want you to hear it and tell me if it sounds good or should I change a few things." She said and Mr. Gold made a small smirk he then took in the warm and welcome feeling he saw there was a piano – it was the one he had given to Alan a few years ago when she was looking for a piano to practice on. Alan come out carrying a tray with two mugs and dishes. She sat the tray down and took the mug and placed it in front of him with the plate of food that she had made.

"Just as you like it." She smiled as she sat her's down and sat opposite him.

"You always now how I love my coffee don't you Miss. Johnson." He smirked and took a sip of the coffee and sat the cup down.

"Well, you come visit very often Mr. Gold." She smiled and then they began to eat silently she was a bit nervous what if the song she had picked wasn't so good as it sounded. Mr. Gold watched the nervousness on her face, he had had a tough day and was somewhat looking forward to hear her soothing music...

"**How, did I do that?" She asked excited as she faced Rumpelstiltskin who had conjectured a chair out of no where and was now sitting on it watching her with his hands held together enjoying her excitement. He stood up and made his way towards her.**

"**Let's call it a gift shall we, Dearie?" He made a gesture with his hands as he said this, then she smiled and looked back at her flute.**

"**A gift? It is a rather unusual one don't you think Rumpelstiltskin?" She asked and he watched her for a moment then he made a big grin and drummed his fingers together.**

"**You are rather an unusual person yourself don't you agree dearie?" He asked and watched her expression as it went to a shock expression then a smile. She laughed at his statement – it was true she was a rather unusual person because who else but her have duel eyes?**

"**You're right about that Rumpelstiltskin." She saw him smirk again and then he tilted his head one side and held his hand out.**

"**Shall we go dearie – it is getting late don't you think?" He asked and she giggled and put her hand in his golden-gray skinned one, then purple smoke went around her and they were back the only thing missing was Rumpelstiltskin who had disappeared. She shook her head and smiled then she made her way back to her house...**


End file.
